


No more secrets

by SailorYue



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai's been keeping a secret, Kurogane is not happy. Spoilers post series. Implied naughties but no real naughties</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more secrets

It started as an ordinary day on their new journey, tho the world they had landed was not one they had been before, it seemed rather quiet nonetheless. They found lodging easy enough, a 2 room cottage at something called a "bed and breakfast". Syaoran and Mokona recognized the term which confused Fai and Kurogane. The world itself seemed moderately modern, so it seemed like the search in this world would be a easy one.

 

It wasn't until after dinner that things seemed to get strange. Syaoran had cooked dinner, a chicken recipe his mother taught him when he was young. Everyone enjoyed it well enough, until Fai suddenly got violently ill from it. When his sudden bout of food poisoning had finally calmed itself he was tucked into bed.

 

"I feel as if I've insulted your cooking, Syaoran-kun." Fai gave the young boy a weak smile from the bed. Syaoran shook his head and returned the smile. "It's ok Fai-san. Perhaps it just didn't agree with you." Kurogane was leaning against the wall eyeing the sick mage, seeming deep in thought. 

 

Later Syaoran brought a glass of cool water to the room that Fai and Kurogane were sharing and went off to his room. Fai reached for the glass of refreshing liquid ready to down the whole glass when he was stopped by a calluses hand covering the top. Fai gave the ninja a confused look as it was pulled it out of reach. 

 

"So mean Kuro-sama" Fai said laying back down, draping his arm over his forehead.  "I'm feeling quite parched!" Kurogane rolled his eyes at the mage's play-acting, and went over to the door to lock it. Still holding the glass of water, he grabbed his sword that was propped by the door, and went to the other bed next to Fai's. 

 

"Answer me something," Kurogane started propping the sword next to him. "How long have you been feeling sick?" He watched as Fai blithely shrugged a shoulder, then twitched his fingers as if he were counting. 

 

"I don't know. A month I guess?" Fai kept his eyes hidden but Kurogane could hear in his voice that it wasn't a happy admittance. "So shortly after we left Clow country." Kurogane responded with a nod, then proceeded to down the entire glass of water in a few gulps. Setting the glass down, he reached for Ginryuu and unsheathed it just an inch. Fully aware that Fai was watching, he ran his right thumb briskly along the edge till he started bleeding. He set the sword on the floor and squeezered the wound with his left hand till a few drops of blood welled out. 

 

He glanced at the prone Mage watching him noting that he had taken a deep breath with his eyes closed. When Fai opened them again they were golden amber, and the pupils were elongated. Kurogane grunted, "Thought as much." And held his hand towards Fai, who sat up suddenly and grabbed his hand, taking the bleeding thumb into his mouth. Without warnng, Fai suddenly pushed Kurogane down onto the bed, deciding the flow from the tiny wound on his thumb wasn't enough.

 

"Oi!" Kurogane grunted out, before realizing that the still vampiric Mage was operating on instinct. He tilted his head to the left to show off his neck. Fai mimicked the motion; staring for a moment, seeming confused, till he suddenly pounced, biting. Kurogane placed his hands on the lithe man's hips to try to adjust his position better, and get the awkward weight of his groin, while trying to not disturb the feeding vampire and rip his throat out. It wasn't long till Fai became satiated, falling asleep immediately. Kurogane rolled his eyes before readjusting the sleeping Mage, too light-headed to actually move him to his own bed, and went to sleep himself

\--------

Fai awoke slowly, for once feeling well rested. It had been a while since he felt so relaxed; And warm? He looked around, realizing that he wasn't quite laying on a bed. His blue eyes met the red of the ninja watching him. He have a weak smile.

 

"Good morning, Kuro-sama. It seems I snuck into your bed last night. Did I get drunk or something?" 

 

Kurogane narrowed his eye. "You don't remember anything that happened?" 

 

Fai quirkier an eyebrow. "No..." He started slowly, "should I?"

 

Kurogane ran his right  hand thru his hair. "You don't remember getting sick after dinner? Like you have been the past month." Kurogane said accusingly.

 

Fai's eye went wide. "Oh... You found out about that?"

 

"Idiot." Was all Kurogane said, and smacked Fai on the back of the head with his left hand. Fai winced. "Ow! Meanie Kuro-rin." The ninja glared up at the blue eyed male. "Why did you keep this a secret? I thought we were passed that?"

 

Fai sighed and propped his head on his hand. "I don't know. I just didn't want to worry anybody." He smiled sadly. He was quiet a moment; "So how did detective Kuro-sama find out?" Kurogane tilted his head inquisitively; Fai mimicked the motion, which caused him to note the dried blood on the ninja's neck. He sat up quickly, "Kuro-sama, are you bleeding??" Kurogane quirked an eyebrow, watching as realization dawned on the mage's face. "That can't be right, can it?" Fai met Kurogane's gaze. "Didn't Yuuko-san say that if I retrieve my lost eye the vampirism would fade?

 

Kurogane shrugged  shoulder. "Maybe she was wrong, or didn't anticipate the blood bond as well as she could? Besides, did you think it would go away just like that?" He snapped his fingers to make a point. "Besides something is different. Before if you went long periods between feeding, you'd be severely weak, bedridden almost," Fai had a faraway look on his face, remembering how childish he acted, needing the princess to coax him at times.  "Maybe your magic fortified you against the dire need." Kurogane finished, bringing the Mage from his reverie.  "But dammit, when you start feeling!"

 

Fai smiled a genuine grin. "Yes Kuro-sama." He climbed off of Kurogane, fully aware with how uncomfortable he was getting. "We should get these sheets and your shirt clean, so Syaoran-kun doesn't get worried." The ninja sat up and raised an eyebrow, silently asking a question. "And tell him what's up, too; of course." Kurogane stood up satisfied with the answer and went to the bathroom to clean his neck, and drink some water.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My idea really spawns from the fact that even tho Yuuko said if he got his eye back the vampirism would go away, the fact of hte matter is he would need his MAGIC to cure that, and he spent all his magic in Ceres, and gave the remainder to Yuuko, unless C!Syao used the magic a BOATLOAD, he would still be part vampire.


End file.
